Underworld EVA
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This fanfic is also a slight X-over with blade so dont kill me for this. What if Shinji's mother was attacked by a vampire when she was still pregnant with him. 14 years later Shinji and Unit 1 must absorb the angels power and use them to stop 3rd Impact or risk destroying everything.
1. Chapter 1

Underworld EVA

ESKK: before you ask this was co-written with Wolfpackersson but the idea belongs to him.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

_Lyrics_

*music cues

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this fic.

(Start)

A pregnant Yui was just out for a stroll. She made sure to be careful as to not cause any problems for her baby later. She noticed that it was a bit late as she felt as though she was being followed. She heard a noise and turned around and saw nothing. She calmed down a little and kept on her way to her destination home.

Even though she continued on, she felt that she was being followed. It was not something that she normally would have felt, but it was suspicious, especially when she heard a noise again. She decided to quicken her pace to get home quickly.

'It's probably nothing. You're just being paranoid' Yui thought as she continued on towards her home and husband, but she kept feeling something was wrong.

In the shadows some kind of creature was following Yui as its mouth was dripping with the blood from its last victim. It was intended on taking some blood from its new current target maybe turn her into a creature of the night like itself.

He could hear a second heart beat coming from the woman and could tell she was with child. To this being it made it all the more, sweeter. It kept following her until she reached an alley which was when it struck.

Yui didn't know what happened until it was nearly too late. She was grabbed and tried to get out of the thing's grip, but it was stronger than any human. There was also the fact that she didn't want to hurt her still developing child.

"Get off of me!" She stated as she tried to get her assailant off of her with the usual struggles of kicking and jabbing her elbow, but the attacker (as she couldn't identify if it was a man or woman) held strong until she felt something pierce her neck. She stiffened in strange euphoria of pain and, almost erotic, pleasure as she felt something being sucked. It was only too soon that she realized that it was drinking her blood, and with each second that passed, was another step closer to her own death.

BANG!

Gunshots were fired and she heard the scream of her attacker, definitely male, and was let go. She was panting, and with a heavy loss of blood. She was close to passing out when she heard a man stating something.

"Go get the rouge! I'll try to keep this one alive!" the man said and she fully passed out.

(Scene Break)

The heart monitor could be heard as Yui woke up.

Yui looked around and felt that it was dark out. But when she looked outside she saw she was in a Gehirn facility.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to get up. She the realized her baby could be in danger as she quickly tied to get up but found someone there with her. "Don't worry your kid is fine might be a little weak but still fine," a man said as a nurse checked her over.

"Wait weak?" Yui asked worried as for a fetus being weak was rarely a good sign.

"Well weak may be the wrong term to use more like infected with what turned you into well..." the man lingered as he was trying to find a gentle way to tell Yui that she became the same thing that attacked her.

"A Vampire," Yui said as she was a woman of science and would never believe in these monster fairy tales. But after what attacked her she was willing to believe.

"Yes and the man that attacked you, is being pursued to be punished. It's against our law to drink human blood, as animal blood can suppress the thirst, and before you think that you're dead, you're not." The man said, and Yui was confused, all the legends of vampires she knew had all agreed that they were basically undead monsters, and she would never count the Twilight books as it was inconsistent with other references.

"If you're thinking about the legends, then know that some are true and some are not. Being immortal is true, but we can still be killed by sunlight, but it's not the light itself that kills us."

"You mean there's no holy power in sunlight or crosses?"

"That's a myth around religions. It was meant to 'empower' humans that thought they were be all and end all. Even vampires don't know everything, so God probably does exist."

Yui looked sadly at her stomach that carried her child as she wondered if he or she would be born an outcast to society.

"So I can't go outside and enjoy the sun anymore," Yui said sadly as she wondered what Gendo would think. That reminded her she hadn't come home last night so no doubt Gendo was worried. "Uh sir I need to know does my husband know where I am and does he know what happened?" Yui asked as she didn't want him to worry. But she was kind of scared how he would view her after this incident happened.

The man sighed, but figured something like this would come up.

"I can inform him, but I personally would detach; yourself, from him now." Yui was shocked at the idea, and before she could even say something the man continued.

"Even though you're still alive, you aren't human. In fact you're lucky to be alive. In fact it was true that you would be a vampire because you survived the infection. In most cases you should have been dead, but instead you are beyond human. Your husband is human, and may not survive the turning. By returning to him you risk killing him, if not drinking his blood then by the infection itself, and you are a young vampire in need of the coven's backing."

"Covens?" Yui asked as she was confused. She didn't want to leave her husband she loved him but she had to think logically. She could very well kill her husband by accident but the other hand she had to work on Project E also. She thought for what seemed like forever to her and came up with an idea. She will detach herself from Gendo make so that they are drifting apart but she will continue to work on Project E but she will take the night shifts instead as to not draw to much suspicion and make so that she and Gendo were drifting apart.

"Fine I'll do it I still need to be working on Project E but can you tell me what the Covens are?" Yui asked as she was still new to being a vampire but she was also more worried about her unborn child.

The man smiled somewhat, but wasn't sure if she was truly capable of leaving her human life.

'It'll take noticing that she isn't aging to get her to realize she's not human.' He thought before explaining what covens were.

"Covens are essentially what one could call a group of vampires. There's, only three elders: Marcus, Victor, and Amelia. While covens tend to be separate, they will come together when Lycans are involved. No vampire is to be outside the coven, and to do so is to be rogue. The members of the coven will make sure you're up to speed on things from vampire politics, safe houses, and protection."

"Ok," Yui said as she knew she needed to get back to work on Project E as soon as possible. "When will I be able to get out of the hospital?" she asked as Project E was currently a priority.

"Soon enough, Just relax and drink a bit of blood and you'll be out of here soon enough. You'll probably need it when the kid's born." The man shrugged and left Yui alone to think.

(5 Years Later)

It was a lovely evening as Yui woke up at the setting sun. Even if she couldn't enjoy the sunlight without ultraviolet radiation protection, which was only within the coven safe houses, it was still early for her. She yawned as she checked on her five year old son, Shinji.

Shinji was sleeping peacefully as he was lightly snoring. Over the course of five years Yui was able to make a lot of arguments with Gendo as it was evident they were drifting apart. She felt that Gendo held some hatred torts Shinji but she had yet to figure out why. Right now Yui had to get ready for her night shift at Gehirn as she had to also prepare for the contact experiment with Evangelion Unit 01.

Yui also noticed that Shinji inherited vampire traits as well as human traits. He had all of the Vampires strengths and none of their weaknesses which if he became a vampire hunter he would be a formidable foe.

Yui went to take a shower as she moved out of the house she once shared with Gendo but she had to hide what happened. Gendo was calculative and no doubt suspicious why Yui was taking night shifts in NERV. She could tell that he spied on her during her night shifts but he found nothing wrong, no other man. Yui was still in love with Gendo but she knew with her abilities she could hurt him without a second thought.

After Yui took her shower she went to wake Shinji up as he was starting to wake up. "Good afternoon Shinji did you enjoy your nap," Yui asked kindly.

"Yes mother," Shinji said as he loved her mother. Yui saw Shinji had growing abilities as she knew it would take them time to fully develop. But one thing worried Yui above all else, the fact that Shinji might outgrow her in a sense, him continuing to age while she remained young. It honestly scared her to no end.

'He was born this way, and there's also the possibility that he, like me, will be frozen in time. Eternally young at his peak,' she thought, and knew that Shinji was safe inside the safe houses and the coven's walls. There were no other children, as it was a rarity for them to sire/birth children.

'Immortality really takes away the joys of parenthood.' Yui thought as she quickly got him started on the routine, and was thankful that many of the myths of vampires weren't true.

"Make sure to brush all your teeth and fangs, before they rot out." Yui said with a light joke and Shinji finished up quickly. As soon as they were dressed they exited the room with many older vampires, and passed a few Death Dealers.

'I'd be worried if a Lycan was spotted nearby.' She added, noticing that they were reporting to go on patrol. They exited the door and headed straight for GEHIRN.

Shinji had a smile on his face as he looked at the moon rising. It was so, pretty to him as he felt comfort in it.

Yui saw this and smiled as inside she knew that Vampirism was a curse. She wanted her old life back with Gendo and being in the sun but she knew it was impossible. Yui had to learn to live with it at least for Shinji.

What he and Yui didn't know was that was the last time he'd see her.

(9 years later)

Shinji, now fourteen, was walking along at night. It had been years since his mother died and his father abandoned him. The only home he truly knew was the coven. He still remembered the day his mother died clearly, but he trained to be strong. He became a Death Dealer, hunting Lycans and rogue vampires that intend to break the covenant. He was considered by many of the older vampires to be a handsome young man, and they would love to find a way into his bed when he's older.

'There's, been rumors of a Lycan nearby, better keep on my guard.' He thought as he met up with his team. He was a bit of an outcast, but the coven accepted him more than some humans did.

"Yo Ikari glad to see you made it now the Lycan nearby is a crafty one so we need to be careful but it shouldn't be too hard for one of our best," the teammate said referring to Shinji.

Shinji's weapon of choice was a regular sword with the blade being red and a red gem at the hilt and two pistols. It was those weapons and Shinji's smarts that made him the best. The team leader took charge as it was time to hunt.

"Ok let's split up to cover more ground," he said as everyone nodded. Shinji went by himself as he was more of a loner. He looked around for the Lycan until he heard the sound of a can being kicked. Shinji took out his pistols out of reflex and shot a couple of warning shots.

"Come out from where your hiding," Shinji demanded as he was ready to kill a Lycan and go home.

He kept his guard up, but it wasn't what he was expecting. He heard a gunshot and saw that the holder was a girl his age wearing tight red pants and a yellow tank top, giving her a, street gang look while holding a gun. She was beautiful in his eyes, but he knew she was dangerous.

"Well, well, you found me blood, but do you have what it takes to kill me?" She asked, holding the gun in her hand. Shinji knew that there were only a few ways to kill 'immortal' beings such as werewolves and vampires. Hit them with their weakness, decapitate them, or cause a major loss of blood.

"I don't know mutt, but the question is: are you able to handle me?"

"Let's find out then," the girl said before she went on the attack. Shinji saw he form was sloppy as it seemed she wasn't that good of a warrior. After she charged Shinji knocked her behind him where she landed on her back.

"Is that all you got," Shinji asked as the girl cursed.

She then took her gun and started shooting at him but Shinji dodged as he saw something in her eyes. The girl looked into Shinji's eyes real quick and only saw a glance as they thought the same thing.

'Looking in his/her eyes is almost like looking into my own,' they both thought before Shinji charged and cut her gun in two.

The red headed girl had partially transformed her own arm, but it wouldn't be enough to finish this vampire off. Even then, she didn't feel the need to; especially if the vampire had a sword to her head.

"I could crush your throat and leave you for dead."

"In that same time I could see your brains for a few seconds." Shinji countered and it was true. The two were at a stalemate. She couldn't just let him go, but she could see that she needed to get away. The Lycan girl could smell bloodsuckers coming her way.

"How about this: you lower your sword and I let go of you. I leave now and we settle the score later." Shinji wasn't sure, but it was either they both die or live and settle it another time.

"Deal," Shinji and the girl carefully and slowly respected their end of the bargain. Her hand becoming normal and she rushed off.

'I guess we'll meet another day. I just wish you were a vampire.' Shinji thought as he went down an opposite path, pretending to be searching for the girl.

Shinji's team found him as they had one question. "Shinji we heard gun fire, are you ok?" the leader asked worried about the young half breed.

"Yeah I just got startled that's all," Shinji lied as he kept his heart rate low to make it look like he was telling the truth.

"Ok well we haven't found anything so it's most likely that the Lycan escaped," the leader said as the soldier didn't come up with anything.

"Well we might as well get back to the coven," Shinji said as he went with the group back to the coven before the sun came up.

'Something's up, not like Shinji to get startled that easily.' The leader thought as they returned to the coven main house.

(Osaka-2, Coven base)

Shinji managed to trudge up to his room; it had been his and his mother's since the day he was born. Because of Yui's decision to separate from her husband at the time, there were more mementos of her, including some pictures of them together, all taken at night.

"Hey mom, I'm not sure if I should be saying this, but I met a girl. I just wish she was a vampire; that way I could invite her back here. Maybe I'll run into her again." Shinji spoke to the picture of his mother, hoping that she was listening from where-ever she was.

Shinji; laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He saw the fan spinning at him as he still had classes in the morning. He decided to get some sleep of what left of the night there was.

But Shinji's dreams were riddled with the girl he met that night. He never even gotten her name as each dream showed them together in some form or way.

Most of them were oddly intimate and sexual based. Shinji woke up the next morning and had to get to his own classes, not realizing that today would be different when he returned.

(Osaka-2 Middle School)

Shinji walked into class after drinking some blood before getting out of the coven home. It was odd to be at the coven home at times as he was treated with a degree of respect and disrespect. He managed to reach his school and took his seat. Once again he heard his cousin that he never got along with talking about a gang fight that occurred last night.

'Great, I got heard by someone. Still, who was that girl?' Shinji thought as he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

Class went on a usual as Shinji simply ignored his classmates talk about useless information and listened to the teacher talk about the mythology that some authors used in there novels. Shinji knew some of those, Mythology were incorrect as he lived the real deal in modern times.

(After school)

Shinji was heading to the Coven as he felt there was something different about today. He felt that something different would happen as he passed a familiar face on the street.

The girl was surprised that the Vampire boy from last night was walking in broad daylight literally. The girl then grabbed the vampire by the ear and pulled him into the alley.

"Owowowowowowow," he cried as he was pulled into the alley by his ear.

"Ok start talking what are, you!" she demanded as she wanted answers.

"You know, you really need to work on your manners. Have, Lycans; started recruiting girls for prostitutes?"

"I'm not a hooker you bastard!" Asuka slapped him for that comment, but she could agree that if it wasn't for the tank-top, she probably would've been mistaken for a hooker.

"Ouch, a little rough don't you think?" Shinji commented with a smirk, not letting her get any satisfaction. She just growled and didn't want to ruin her clothes by transforming into her full Lycan form.

"Alright smart-ass, how about you answer the question: what are you?"

"I am Shinji Ikari."

"You're really funny smart-ass baka. I don't care about your name, but what are you!? Vampires don't go walking around in the day."

"Well if you must know I'm half vampire I have all their strength and none of their weaknesses," Shinji said as he tried to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't!" she yelled as she wasn't going to let him get away.

"Sorry I'm out of here," Shinji said before jumping over her and started running home with Vampire speed.

"GET BACK HERE!" the German yelled as she tried to chase after him.

Shinji grinned as he ran through the side walk. He knew he couldn't lead her to the Coven so he just led her in circles. Shinji was smiling when he saw he lost her only to bump into her.

"Found you," she said as she grabbed Shinji by the collar of his shirt. "Any last words or requests?" she asked as she was going to end him here.

"Yeah what's your name?" the young half breed asked.

"...Asuka Langely Surhryu," she said before Shinji punched her in the gut pretty hard making Asuka let go of him.

"Now if you excuse me I need to get home," Shinji said as Asuka cursed. "Damn you," she said as she held her gut in pain.

Shinji rushed off to make sure he lost her, and hopefully not guide her to the coven base. He didn't want her killed on sight, and she was too good looking to pass up later.

'If she wasn't a vampire, I would've asked permission to turn her.' Shinji thought as he made his way back.

(Coven Home Base)

He managed to get in without alerting anyone, and most of the vampires were still asleep. He figured he might as well grab the sleep he had to skip with that hunt.

(With Asuka)

'Stupid vampire boy, Doesn't, he know you don't punch a lady in the gut!' Asuka thought as she walked in the streets. She used her nose to try and locate Shinji, but instead had gotten some unwanted attention. Her outfit was still quite revealing, but she didn't smell any lust on the two that were following her.

'Who're these idiots? They're too obvious to be slave traders, but they aren't obvious enough to be a punk.' She thought as she decided to dive through the allies to prevent; herself, from getting caught by whoever was interested in her, and she knew it wasn't another Lycan.

"We have located he second child Major Katsuragi pursuing now," one of the man in a black suits said into the comm. links.

"Good try and get her to my current location but don't harm her," a female voice said to the comm. links as this woman seemed to care about Asuka.

"Hai," the section 2 officer said before continuing the pursuit.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was sleeping pretty peacefully as he knew he was going to have another long night. That was when someone or something woke him up. He looked to his side and saw a vampire leave the room as he noticed a letter on his bed side table. He picked it up and found it was addressed to him. But what caught his attention was that it was addressed from his father.

It only had a single word, "come".

'Great, the bastard doesn't even try to get his marriage back on track, he doesn't even say how are you, but tells me to come? What a bastard.' Shinji thought as he looked at the return address, it was one of the few things that he knew to look for in case of letters. It was addressed at Tokyo-3, and he knew a few vampires wouldn't like this. There was one girl that was close to his age, and she entered the room.

"Good evening Shinji," She purred, the woman had blonde hair and was originally from France. She didn't like some of the things there, but was fascinated with Japan.

"Evening Alice, and why did you come here." It was stated because he had an idea why she was there. Alice had been attempting to court Shinji since he was younger, suggesting the idea to his mother, as she had yet to find a man herself, and even cared for him.

"Cant a girl, come visit her fiancé?" Alice asked as Shinji wasn't in to her so he wasn't planning on marrying her.

"We're not engaged and besides I just got a letter from my father and he wants to see me," Shinji said as he knew Alice was going to ask about the letter.

"Well are you going to go see him?" Alice asked as Shinji lay down.

"Nope." he laid down as he could care less about his father.

"But he is your father maybe he wants to reconcile," Alice said sitting next to Shinji.

"So he ditched me when I needed someone the most and I'll never forgive him for what he did," Shinji said as Alice was going to let him be that was until another Vampire came in.

"Shinji I need you to go to Tokyo-3 there's an emergency with an elder there," the man said as Shinji cursed his luck.

"Well what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up.

"Well the Elder Victor went missing and the Vampires in the area can't find him anywhere so they requested you to come and assist," the Vampire said as Shinji sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to see my father then," he said sadly as he showed the vampire the letter.

"This only brings much more suspicion to certain groups. Possibly foul play, even if I hope not."

"It just might. I'll at least see what Gendo wants before investigating." Shinji said before he started packing up his stuff. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, but if his father came into the picture, things just might get messy.

(Tokyo-3)

Shinji exited the train that morning wearing sunglasses. He sometimes hated that he might look a lot like his father at times, but that was just genetics at work.

'Something isn't right.' That was the first thought that came to mind as he stepped off the train. He had his gear, in case a Lycan showed up, and he had some knowledge and research done, but none of that gave him the sense of dread he was feeling since he got off the train. He was looking for an attractive woman named Misato Katsuragi.

Shinji saw the city was more of a ghost town as he figured he might as well go to a pay phone. Shinji arrived at the pay phone and dialed the number of his father but not even a minute after dialing it went to an answering machine.

"We are sorry you call cannot be transferred do to a state of emergency that has been declared please go to the nearest shelter and try again later," the answering machine said serving to tick Shinji off.

"Well there goes that idea," Shinji said figuring he might as well get a drink of soda or something.

(With Misato)

Misato and the girl Shinji met named Asuka were driving through the streets looking for Shinji as Asuka was trying to keep from vomiting from Misato's crazy driving. "Misato can you slow down you might hit him if you don't," Asuka yelled holding on tight.

"Don't worry Asuka if you forgotten I've been driving like this for years," Misato said with a grin as she drove like a mad woman.

"If I die here Misato you better stay away from my funeral," Asuka said as she half joked.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was currently waiting for Misato when he felt some big foot steps and lots of gunfire. "I got company," Shinji said as this fella must have been pretty big. It was then that a green leathery foot stepped in front of Shinji after a, VTOL crashed as Shinji sipped from the can of soda he bought. "Why you're a big fella," Shinji said in a bored manner.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" Misato obviously asked and Shinji nodded his head yes, but it was going to become awkward when Asuka noticed him and him her.

"You again!?" they asked simultaneously, obviously not expecting each other in Tokyo-3.

"Are you stalking me or something vamp-boy!?"

"I did that two nights ago, and it wasn't personal. I'd say you're stalking me, but I doubt that." Shinji countered and Misato was a little confused at the interaction between them.

"Look, we can discuss this later! We need to go now!" Shinji got in the car and Asuka really didn't like this.

'Great, a Death Dealer in the same car as me, Can things get worse?' She thought, and like always when people tempt fate, it really did as unknown to Shinji and Asuka a figure rose from the ocean.

Shinji and Asuka arrived at a cliff just when the VTOLS were flying away as Misato saw this. "Crap, they're going to drop an N2 Mine!? GET DOWN!" the Major yelled as she covered Shinji and Asuka just when the Mine hit.

It caused as huge explosion where the angel was as Shinji and Asuka were unscathed.

(In Central Dogma)

"Well looks like you won't have you shot at that monster," a General yelled as the other ones were cheering.

"MAGI still detect a blue pattern," Maya said as the screen had static.

"Main Camera back online," Makoto called as he Angel was on screen damaged but still alive as the gills on its shoulders were helping it recover.

"That was our most powerful weapon," the second General said as he was surprised.

Gendo had finished a conversation on the phone before standing. "As of right now control of this operation now belongs to NERV," he said in a cold demeanor.

"Fine the JSDF's resources are at your disposal," the general said as he wanted to see what Gendo and NERV will pull up against the angel.

(With Shinji)

"Crap I still had 13 more payments on this ride," Misato cursed as she could practically imagine the cost for repairs and cleaners sense he good dress got ruined also.

"Would you quit whining it's just a car at least we're still alive," Shinji called as he and Asuka were glaring at each other.

"Good thing too, Dying with you at my side is the LAST thing I want to do."

"Would you two not start fighting and help me out here." Misato said as the two grabbed a side and moved the car itself.

"Good, and know we can find out if something's wrong with the car." Misato stated and started to crank it, but it wouldn't start. She then popped the hood to look for the problem.

"Beautiful and a mechanic, When will you cease to amaze me," Shinji chuckled a bit. That was when Asuka pulled a gun on him, and he to her.

"You better not be hitting on her bloodsucker."

"It's called flirting, and a guy can flirt with whomever he wants unless he's married, you, trying to be my wife or something?"

"HELL NO!" the German yelled as she was tempted to rip Shinji's throat out.

"Then shut up and let me flirt with whoever I want," Shinji said as he was getting real annoyed with Asuka.

"Hey you two the car needs new batteries so one of us is going to have to push it," Misato said as she made the two lower their guns.

"I'll do it," Shinji said as he put his gun away and went behind the vehicle to push it.

"Great that way I won't see your mug," Asuka said as she went into the car while Misato took the driver's seat.

Shinji was pushing the car so he could get it to a mechanics shop that sells batteries. "Admit it you love me," Shinji joked as Misato had to restrain Asuka from attacking Shinji.

(NERV Headquarters)

Misato was almost tired as she brought Asuka and Shinji to the place, after getting some batteries for them. It was already getting annoying as Asuka would almost literally growl and Shinji wasn't doing much. In fact Asuka didn't stop until Misato pretty much told her to shut up or marry the guy, and that was what got Asuka to stop growling.

'There's no way I'd marry that vampire!' She thought as they started walking around the base itself without really getting anywhere.

"We're lost." Shinji stated simply.

"It's hard to get my bearings here sometimes. We're not lost."

"Sorry Katsuragi, but as much as I hate to admit it, we are lost. We've been circling the same place for a few minutes." Misato blushed at the fact, that two people that were fourteen were obviously agreeing that they were lost.

When they were about to enter the elevator they were met with a faux blond that Asuka knew her hair was dyed.

"Major can't you see we're short on time and man power and you're here wasting my time," Ritsuko said as Shinji yawned.

"Ok just get me to my dad so I can see what he wants before getting back to what I actually came here to do," Shinji said as Ritsuko let the group of three into the elevator.

"So he's the one?" Ritsuko asked as Misato nodded.

"Yeah according to the Marduk institute he's the third child," Misato said as Shinji could hear them.

"I'm right here you know and what's this third Child crap you're talking about?" he asked as he wasn't in the mood for bull shit.

"Oh sorry Shinji but you'll find out once we get to our destination," Ritsuko said as Shinji glared.

'Great this vampire is going to be my co-worker just great,' Asuka thought sarcastically.

Shinji was currently waiting through the elevator ride as it arrived at their destination. "Ok let's move it already I don't have all day," Shinji said as Ritsuko lead them into a dark room.

Shinji with his Vampire sight saw what was in this room as he could see the purple behemoth.

The lights turned on to reveal the behemoth in its full glory. Shinji had already seen it, but kept quiet because of his sight.

"This is what my father's been working on?" He asked, more rhetorically then for actual wonder or curiosity.

"That is correct Shinji."

Shinji looked up and was met with Gendo's glare as Shinji countered with his own glare of equal power. "It's been a while," Gendo said as Shinji glared.

"Too bad I never wanted to see you mug again but I guess we all can't get what we want now can we," Shinji said as Gendo remained calm. "Now let me see if I can get this straight stop me if I'm wrong you brought me here because you have a use for me and that use is to pilot this giant robot which I have never seen or heard of before against the giant monster top side right and you will even black mail me to force me into it," Shinji said as Gendo was surprised at the black mail part.

"Yes so will you do it?" he demanded more then asked as Shinji knew if he was going to get out of here he will have to comply for now.

"Fine but I expect something in return and money is just the start understood," Shinji said as Misato was shocked.

"Shinji are you sure you can do this?" she asked as the half breed smirked.

"Yeah besides I have my own objectives in coming here," Shinji said as he went to prepare for EVA.

"Ok Shinji take these, put them on and get into the entry plug I'll explain more when you're in there," Ritsuko explained as Asuka was grumbling.

"I hope he gets killed by that thing or at least beaten to an inch of his life," she mumbled as she really hated vampires.

"Just stay quiet mutt, and mind your wet dog smell." Shinji said, getting her riled up more. Misato was having trouble just trying to keep her back, and Shinji placed the A-10 connector plugs on his head. He then entered the entry plug.

When Shinji was inside the plug he could hear them going over all the basic pre launch checks. "Ok Doc so how do I movie this thing?" Shinji asked as he could hear Ritsuko let out a frustrated sigh. Shinji also took note that the LCL he was submerged in smell of foully like blood but being part vampire he was used to it.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji just think, and the EVA will move," Ritsuko said dumbing it down.

(In the Entryplug)

"Ok you respond to thought that can work," Shinji said before he began synching with the EVA as he felt a warm comforting feeling in it. "Looks like this big fella really likes me," Shinji said with a grin.

(In Central Dogma)

"Well how's his synch?" Ritsuko asked as Maya was shocked.

"89.99," Maya Ibuki said as she was surprised by Shinji's high synch ratio.

"Ok Shinji whatever your doing keep doing it!" Ritsuko ordered as Shinji let out a bored yawn.

"All systems are green EVA ready at catapult," Makoto called as Misato glanced at the screen.

"Do you think he can do it?" Kouzu ask at the commander's box.

"Of course without him then humanity is doomed," Gendo said as inside he was slightly worried. Shinji's persona deviates from the scenario.

"Ok now EVA LAUNCH!" Misato yelled before Unit 1 was launched up the catapult.

(With Shinji)

Shinji wasn't affected by the G-force much sense he wasn't a normal human so it didn't bother him. When Unit 1 arrived at the surface Shinji saw he was faced with the Angel in front of him as he smirked.

"Ok any weapons my EVA has?" Shinji asked as he wasn't going to charge in without some weapon.

(Central Dogma)

"You have a progressive knife in the left shoulder Pylon Shinji," Ritsuko said as Shinji seemed to let out a frustrated sigh.

(Battlefield)

Shinji willed EVA unit 1 to take out the Progressive knife as he had a glare at the Angel. "Ok how would you, like to die today Angel?" Shinji asked as he twisted the knife so he was holding it back hand. "Answer now and I might honor that request," Shinji said with a smirk before he charged at the Angel.

The creature then caught sight of Shinji and watched. Shinji used the time to rush forward and strike, but the creature managed to block with an orange force field of some sort.

"That's an AT-field; your progressive knife should be able to pierce the field." Ritsuko said on the com-link and Shinji mentally nodded before trying just that. It was true and he slowly ripped through the field.

But when Shinji was about to deliver a strike the angel grabbed his arm and started crushing it and pulling in an attempt to break it forcing Shinji to drop the knife. "Crap," he cursed as Shinji could feel himself getting weaker.

It was then that Shinji heard a familiar voice in his head. 'You need to feed,' the voice said as Shinji could feel his vampire hunger for blood reacting. 'Feed, off the Angels blood,' the voice said before Shinji's synch ratio skyrocketed.

(Central Dogma)

"Sempai Shinji's synch it just went to the high 200's and is now holding at 299%!" Maya called as Ritsuko was surprised.

(Battle field)

The EVA's mouth ripped open showing a set of red teeth but among those teeth were a set of white teeth that also seemed to have grown a set of fangs similar to a vampire.

In a blood raged berserker fashion, Shinji ripped through the AT-field and sank the Eva's new 'fangs' into the angel's flesh. The blue blood that came from it as it struggled, but that was when the angel did something that everyone didn't expect at that moment: It self-destructed. In a large explosion the angel blew its own S2 core and large chunks of its body. The EVA was still standing, but it was a difficult.

(NERV Command Room)

Everyone cheered as the angel died, everyone except Asuka. Part of her was happy that vamp, human, whatever he was got hurt, but was also worried. Maybe it was because he let her go.

"Retrieve the EVA and pilot." Gendo commanded and everyone went to their stations on rescue and retrieving.

"And check for angel contamination. I don't know what happened to Unit-01, but I intend to find out." Ritsuko added and looked somewhat worried.

It was then that Unit 1's elbows began to glow as spikes came out of the elbows. Those spikes resembled the one the angel had on its arms before its demise as Ritsuko could deduce what happened.

'This requires study as it seems that Unit 1 not only attempted to drain the Angels blood and devour it but it was successfully able to absorb the Angels abilities,' Ritsuko thought as it was apparent that there was more to the EVA and pilot then initially thought.

(Scene break)

When Shinji came too he was in a hospital bed with wires plugged into him as there seemed to be an IV to drain blood from him. Shinji wondered how long it would take for Ritsuko to find out he wasn't fully human. He got up and got the wires and IV off him as he wasn't planning on staying in the hospital. Shinji then went to the cloths bag that had a note saying: "Shinji," with a chibi bat on the note drawn on.

Shinji opened it and saw it was his cloths as he also noticed his metal case and figured his weapons were in it. After Shinji changed he went through the door to look for at least Ritsuko or maybe Misato but when he was walking by he passed a girl with blue hair pale skin and red eyes. Shinji paid her no mind as she wasn't bothering him but he did take notice how much she looked like his mother.

The girl looked at him as she expected him to at least glance at her but she was surprised to see that he didn't pay her any attention. Shinji soon arrived at the lobby as he sat down to wait for Misato but figured she might be a while so went to the nearest vending machine and grabbed some Tomato juice and a pack of Reece's so he could at least quench his hunger.

It was then that, Misato; arrived, seeing Shinji waiting for her. "Took you long enough I was half tempted to just walk out and look for you myself Katsuragi-san," Shinji flirted as Misato scoffed.

"Sorry but you're a bit too young for me Shinji," Misato joked as Shinji shrugged.

"So where's the flea bag?" Shinji asked as Misato sighed.

"She went to school so I came to pick you up myself," the Major said as Shinji took a drink from his tomato juice.

"Ok sense your here mind signing me out so I can stay with a couple of family friends who offered to let me stay with them," Shinji said boredly before taking another sip of his drink.

"Sorry Shinji but you're going to have to stay with people associated with NERV it's for your own safety," Misato said as Shinji was looking at the now empty can. He then threw the can high into the air before taking out a gun and shooting the can a couple times before it landed in his free hand showing Shinji made perfect holes in it without missing a shot.

"Trust me Katsuragi-san I can protect myself," Shinji said as the Nurse at the desk had duck in cover.

"I can see that but it's your father's orders," Misato said as she noticed the tick mark on Shinji's forehead.

"Fine," he said before following Misato to the real estate office. When they arrived at the elevator and the pressed the button the door opened to reveal Gendo as both Ikari's glared at each other. Shinji kept his glare before speaking. "I'll take the next one don't want to be crowded by your brooding but first..." Shinji trailed off before punching Gendo square in the face as he was knocked down caught off guard. "You have no idea how long I've been, wanting to do that," Shinji said but before Gendo could counter the door closed.

"Wow I never seen someone actually, punch the commander before," Misato said as she was surprised.

"Yeah well I'm fool of surprises," Shinji said with a smirk.

Misato giggled at his enthusiasm, but Shinji still needed to report to a safe house. Tomato juice wouldn't satisfy his hunger for too long, considering that he had his blood drained. He needed to familiarize himself with every safe house in the city, and also needed to report to the current superiors, get his equipment checked, etc. the; usual deal of being, a young death dealer.

'I'll check out where I'm staying at least. I just need to sneak out at night and find the place. Then I can get some real blood.' Shinji thought as the elevator came back.

Shinji and Misato entered the elevator to go the Real estate office

(Scene break)

"Wait he'll be living alone?" the Major asked surprised.

"Yes in section B-16 is that acceptable?" the agent asked as Shinji seemed pleased with that.

"Just so long as I'm not living with Gendo then I'll be happy," he said with a grin.

But Misato wouldn't have any of this as she knew his front was a mask.

(Scene break)

"WHAT!" Ritsuko asked over the phone.

(Misato)

"You heard me I'll be bringing Shinji to live with me and Asuka," Misato said as Ritsuko was surprised. Misato and Shinji were outside the real estate's agent's office as Misato had a grin. "Besides I won't make any passes to him," Misato said as Ritsuko didn't get the joke.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO SHAME WHATS SO EVER!" the faux blond yelled as Misato sighed

"Some people just can't take a joke," she sighed as she wondered how Ritsuko could always stay so serious. "Now how am I going to explain this to Asuka?" she asked herself as no doubt Asuka is going to have a hissy fit.

(With Asuka)

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT!?" The German Lycan asked as she was told of the arrangements.

"I said he'll be living with us. He doesn't have anywhere else to go, so I thought it would be better if the three of us live together." Misato said happily, knowing that the two would work out the problems, or at least she hoped so.

"I doubt that. Bloodsucker's probably going to get some cock-sucking bloodsucking whore with him." Asuka mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Misato asked, not really sure what she heard, but wanted to make sure.

"Nothing," Asuka answered and looked as innocent as possible.

(Later that night)

Shinji was heading to a safe house to get information on the missing elder as that was what he originally came here for. Shinji soon arrived at a safe house and entered to be met with other vampires. He began looking for the vampire in charge so he could find out what happened to the missing elder Victor and hopefully leave sooner because he didn't want to deal with Gendo longer then he had too.

When Shinji arrived at the main building in the Tokyo-3 Coven he entered and was met with a receptionist of sorts. He walked up to her and spoke. "Hey I'm looking for the vampire in charge here so can you tell me if he or she is in at the moment?" Shinji asked as he gave a smile at the girl.

The vampire secretary smiled and led Shinji towards the back. A male vampire was waiting for him with the typical high class vampire look. It was all in black, but Shinji could swear that it was silk or a high quality cloth. It was an Armani style that showed importance.

"You wanted to see me about the missing elder?" Shinji asked as the vampire nodded.

"Yes come sit down Shinji," the leader said as Shinji took a seat.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours," Shinji admitted as he sat down.

"Ah yes, my name isn't of much importance, but I do know that something has happened. Victor and Amelia are dead, assassinated." The vampire said and Shinji was thoroughly shocked. The cycle was broken and that was all Shinji knew two elders awake and one asleep.

"What about Elder Marcus?" He asked, and the vampire sighed.

"He's awake, but some of our own men suggest that he intends to wake William. With William awake that would mean the ancestors of the Lycans will spread, and that is bad for both our species. However, that is not your concern at the moment. We have reason to believe that Gendo, your father, isn't being all that forthcoming with information about these beings dubbed, Angels." The man said, and Shinji guessed that it might have something to do with NERV.

"What can you tell me?" Shinji asked as he had been itching for an excuse to shoot Gendo.

"Well the Angels there's something about them as it seems to have connections to our ancestors you do remember you EVA draining the Angel of its blood and gaining its abilities correct," the Vampire asked as Shinji remembered.

"Yeah it was weird it was almost like I was a full blooded vampire," Shinji admitted as the power was amazing.

"Yes I don't know but I think the Angels and EVA's are connected just as the Angels are connected to the Vampire race in some way," the man said as this was confusing to Shinji.

"I simply want you to look into it, but you don't have to understand now. Stay in NERV and look for anything out of the ordinary. Do well, and I may send you a gift." Shinji did not like the way this vampire smiled when he said 'gift'. It reminded him too much of his father. With his business concluded he left to Misato's house, where he would be staying with the she-wolf.

(Scene break)

Shinji snuck in through his bedroom window and went to his bed to get some sleep with what was left of the night. He felt that something wasn't right something was defiantly wrong with all of this he just had to figure out what. Shinji turned to his side and fell asleep.

(Scene Break 3 weeks later)

Shinji and Asuka were going to the same school as Shinji was about ready to shoot himself in the head with dealing with a werewolf longer the necessary.

Most of the day Shinji spent it sleeping, as he was still a death dealer and had to perform his required duties at night. By the second week the teacher gave up on trying to keep Shinji awake in class but not the girl who had become Shinji's second pain in the ass.

Hikari Horaki otherwise known as the class rep. was known to be a follower of the rules to the letter. Shinji found it cute when she hit him on the head with a ruler or yanked his ear but they never affect him much. When Lunch came Shinji would be on the roof after he eats and sleeping as the sound of the bell would be the only thing that wakes him up.

A student named Toji Suzuhara had returned to class as he heard his sister got hurt but it wasn't his problem.

Right now Shinji was in class reading a PM which he opened asking a simple question. "Are you the pilot?" usually Shinji would ignore such stupid questions but if it wasn't interacting with Shinji's night life he answered with a yes.

This caused the whole class to gather around him and began asking questions about the EVA like if its part vampire or if it can fly even some stupid question like if it had any super robot attacks.

"It's none of your damn business so lay off," Shinji yelled as he went back to sleep.

Hikari then went up to Shinji.

"You don't have to be rude about it you know, and why are you sleeping in class? As for everyone else, get back to your seats!" Hikari said in a commanding voice, and the only ones that were unaffected was Asuka, who was already in her seat to begin with.

"If someone, or something, is tired they rest right? I'm doing just that, and it's not like I don't catch up with anything." Shinji answered, but that got Hikari riled up a bit more. She just huffed and started back to her own desk, and was met with Asuka.

"Geez, the bloodsucker's really getting under your skin Hikari." Asuka said, and the two girls just clicked as friends with the initial meeting. It wasn't really a close friendship, as Asuka kept her own secrets close to her chest.

"Why do you call him bloodsucker? He's not that bad, and to be honest he's kind of cute." Hikari, like a number of girls, thought Shinji was attractive in his own way.

"Fine don't come crying to me when he leaves you high and dry," Asuka said as Hikari huffed.

(Scene break)

Shinji was sleeping on the roof of the school again as he didn't want to deal any more pains in the ass. That was when Toji appeared followed my Kensuke.

Toji walked next to Shinji and kicked his side. "Wake up I have a bone to pick with you," Toji said as Shinji got up.

"Let me guess you want to beat me up right?" Shinji asked as it was like life just wanted to give him problems.

"Yeah," Toji said before he threw a punch but Shinji caught it like it was nothing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shinji asked as he held the punch like it was nothing.

"Why you," Toji cried before he threw more punches and a few kicks at Shinji but he either dodged or caught the attacks.

"Your years to early to face me," Shinji said as he caught one punch and flipped Toji over. "Now what did I do to piss you off?" the half vampire asked as he had a cocky smile on his face.

"You and your robot got my sister hurt!" Toji yelled as Shinji yawned.

"Is that it jeez I'll visit her and apologize maybe bring her a few treats but you know what I'll give you a free punch if it makes you feel better ok," Shinji said as he got his cheek ready.

"Ok," Toji said before he punched Shinji square in the face but it didn't knock him to the ground.

"Ok now that we got this bull out of the way I'm going back to sleep," Shinji said as he went to sleep. Toji and Kensuke left leaving Shinji all alone again.

That was when Rei showed up. "Ikari-kun there's and emergency we must handle it is an angel I shall go on ahead," Rei said as Shinji sighed before she left.

'And I was hoping to get a good nap, oh well.' Shinji thought as he decided it was best to solve the emergency, and it may help him find out more if there is any truth to the possible connection to the angels and the immortal species.

(Scene Break)

Shinji had gotten into his plug-suit, a blue and black design as requested. Asuka and Rei were also there. Misato had been ready for a while, and looked a little rushed.

"Alright, we have no choice but to send in Unit-01. The main reason is that Unit-00 is still under repairs, and no offense Asuka but we still don't have the Unit-02 with us."

"That leaves me and Unit-01 to fight. I'll take care of it." Shinji darted off to his Eva and Asuka growled. It was her wolf's pride that hated being useless in the situation. She wanted to fight, to prove herself as Alpha female, and that instinct wouldn't go away. It was ingrained in her ever since she was attacked by accident and taken away from NERV for a time to be raised in the pack.

"Hey you guy mind having an EVA that can absorb the abilities of an Angel?" Shinji asked as Ritsuko sighed.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji in order to use the 3rd Angels abilities you just have to will the EVA to use the spikes ok," Ritsuko said as Shinji chuckled.

(Entryplug)

"And how do I make my EVA absorb the Angels powers?" Shinji asked with a grin.

(Central Dogma)

"You're going to need to have your synch in mid to high 200's maybe low 300's think you can handle it?" Ritsuko asked.

(Entryplug)

"Hell yeah," Shinji replied with a grin.

(Shelters)

Kensuke was pasting around as he wanted to see the battle with his own eyes. He wanted to so badly but he knew it was against the rules. "Hey Toji I need to take a leak," Kensuke called as he knew it was a lie.

"Same here Kensuke," Toji said as both boys went to the bathroom.

When they arrived in the bather Toji went to use the toilet and when he was done Kensuke grabbed him. "Toji I need to see that fight," Kensuke said as Toji was surprised.

"Wait what are you crazy," Toji asked as Kensuke had a pleading look on his face.

"Please if we can get this footage then I can die a happy man," Kensuke said as Toji sighed.

"We're going to get in trouble for this," Toji sighed as he knew it was risky.

"I know," Kensuke said as he went to the locked door.

(Scene break)

Shinji had a rifle ready for the Angel but when he saw it he had to say something. "Is it just me or does the angel look like a giant dick?" Shinji asked as he was creeped out by this angel.

(Central Dogma)

Misato, Asuka, and Rei, including many of the female staff, blushed when Shinji mentioned that comment.

"Great, the bloodsuckers making sexual comments on the job, he should get sued for sexual harassment." Asuka said, after she had changed into her other outfit, the same near street walker clothes Shinji first spotted her in.

"Pilot Ikari does have a point. The angel does have some similarities to male genitalia." Rei commented in her plugsuit.

"Let's just concentrate on killing the angel." Misato said as some of the guys there snickered.

(Battlefield)

Shinji decided to fire some test shots, making sure he didn't go in completely blind. Sadly, the shots bounced off the AT-Field, but it did get the angel's attention.

"Well gun is out of the question let's try my EVA's new power," Shinji called before he threw the gun away and the spikes on the EVA's elbows extended before Shinji slammed his hands onto the AT field. The spikes went down allowing Shinji to bust through the AT field but it gave the Angel enough to use its tentacles to grab the EVA and swing it around.

"GAUH tentacle rape!" the vampire human hybrid yelled causing the guys at NERV to snicker.

When the EVA was thrown to the mountain side Shinji saw near the EVA's left hand was his classmates.

"Shit what are they doing here?" Shinji asked as the NERV crew saw. Shinji then noticed the timer and cursed his luck his cable was cut.

(Central Dogma)

"Crap Shinji let them into the Entry plug then retreat," Misato ordered but Ritsuko thought otherwise.

"No he can't the Synch will be thrown off," the faux blond replied.

"Can you two make up your mind we're running out of time," Maya called as time was limited.

(Battle field)

The Entryplug opened as Toji and Kensuke were surprised. "Hey baka's get in!" Shinji called as Toji and Kensuke nodded and got into the entry plug.

(Entry plug)

The plug was dark as Toji and Kensuke felt that they were in water.

"What the hell is this water?" Toji asked as Kensuke noticed also.

"Crap my Camera," Kensuke called before the lights came on revealing Shinji in the driver's seat.

"Ok only have a little bit of time left time to feed," Shinji said as the EVA responded.

(Outside)

The EVA's mouth snapped open as it revealed its fangs again ready to drain the Angel of its blood. The EVA tackled the Angel then sunk its fangs into its neck like area and began draining the blood from it.

It was then the Eva went through a new metamorphosis, it grew tentacles with a crystal spike at the end. When the Eva finishes, Shinji commanded the toss and wondered what the crystals were for, but that was found out when one of them fired a laser at the angel, a super hot one at that. It hit the core and destroyed the angel, depleting the rest of the reserve power as well.

(Central Dogma)

"Blue pattern has been destroyed." Maya Ibuki said, as she and the rest of her co-workers worked. They double-checked to make sure.

"Reclaim the pilot and the Eva, check to make sure there is no angel contamination." Gendo commanded, and the rest obeyed.

'This is not part of the Scenario.' He thought as he had seen the Eva gain the new powers.

(Later)

Shinji had just finished being chewed out by Misato as he just took it like it was nothing. Right now Shinji was heading to the hospital to visit Toji's sister Sakura so he could apologize. He had some chocolates and some balloons so he could apologize.

It took a while of trying to find it but it was worth it as he arrived at the hospital. He asked for Sakura Suzuhara's room and the nurse gave him the number. When Shinji arrived he opened the door and was met with both Toji and Sakura.

"Hey kid you may not know me but I'm the robot pilot I heard what happened because of me so I decided to bring some balloons and some chocolates to cheer you up and apologize," Shinji said as Sakura was surprised as was Toji.

"Wait you meant what you said?" Toji asked as he was surprised.

"Of course I'm a man of my word," Shinji said with a grin.

Now Toji started to feel bad about hitting him.

"Sorry," Toji said, but Shinji rolled it off. He could understand anger, especially if you want to run away.

"It's okay, just keep a good eye on her and try to stay alive. You're no good to family dead, and I know what it's like to be angry at someone." Shinji replied, and the two knew it would be a good friendship.

(And Cut.)

ESKK: ok here's an EVA Underworld fanfic and for those of you who decide to read this part I want you to know if any of you want to interview me feel free to send me a PM but I want to see it on somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Underworld EVA

ESKK: hey I finally got around to working on this so I hope you will like it. I got bad news though Wolf my co-writer called it quits on me and now is only being a consultant so for any of my fanfics I write I'll be looking for a co-writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or Evangelion no to the story.

*Insert White night true light

Shinji was walking around Tokyo-3 at night performing his duties as a Death Dealer. He was currently hunting down a rouge vampire that's been meeting with a Lycan so he was suspected of being a spy. The Vampire didn't prove his innocents instead he ran away proving he's guilty so Shinji was sent to hunt him down.

"Come on where are you?" he asked as this area was where they were last sighted. "They should pay me for this or something," Shinji said as he kept looking. Shinji took out a can of tomato juice opened it and began drinking it hoping the Vampire would turn up or the Lycan he was meeting with.

So far it had been a no show, and that was the problem. Either the Intel was wrong or someone found out. Either way Shinji was waiting for a deal that would never come or he was there too early, but that seemed unlikely at the moment. He just kept waiting until something showed up.

He could tell by its scent it was a lycan as a vampire was with it. Shinji saw that the vampire and the lycan were conversing about something. Shinji went up to them and pulled his guns and aimed. "You two hands where I can see them."

The vampire and the lycan looked at each other before they went on the attack. The vampire recognized Shinji ok the bat as he smirked. "Well what do you know the half breed," he said as Shinji froze for a second.

Shinji heard that phrase many times before. It was before he became a death dealer but after his mother's death. Vampire called him many things mutt, half breed, mongrel, and many more and it still hurt today.

That started getting him mad. It wasn't his fault that he was half-human, and he never blamed his mother. He only had good memories of her. He screamed out and bum rushed the two while firing, but that was exactly what they wanted. The two had dodged the shots that were fired wildly and struck him, before starting to beat him up.

"Stupid half breeds throughout time you all the same when reminded of your curse," the man said as Shinji was getting his ass handed to him.

"Don't call me that," Shinji said trying to get up.

"Pardon?" the Lycan asked as he held his foot on Shinji's back.

"What don't call you what you are half breed!" the vampire sneered that sealed his and the lycans fate.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the half vampire yelled going berserk.

The tides had seemed to turn when Shinji went berserk. He attacked the two with fervor, taking out his sword and decapitating at least one. The Lycan managed to get away while Shinji came down from his high.

Shinji hated being called a half breed he hated that phrase, more than anything. Shinji knew he had to limp home tonight because he got pretty banged up.

"Well at least Misato's not awake at home right now," he said tempting fate.

(At the apartment)

Shinji arrived home and saw the lights were off as he knew that was never a good sign. He entered the living room only for the lights to come on showing Misato awake sitting on a chair.

"Have a fun night Shinji," Misato asked sternly.

Shinji just looked at her for a bit before shrugging.

"It was okay, till some guy tried to jack me. He didn't come out as fine as I did." Shinji said trying to keep the topics off. He'd heal, he'd drink blood, but he wouldn't just expose himself to Misato. Asuka already knew, but she might not have cared.

"Gott, who's the ass that came in this late?" this time she walked in and saw that Shinji was trying to concentrate on one side of his body, but she sniffed and noticed something different.

'Blood, not human blood, but not quite vampire, Shinji's.' that just got her curious, but he'd never confess to what he was doing, just as she'd never discuss Lycan business.

"Are you sure some section 2 agents say otherwise and you font get those wounds from a mugger," Misato said referring to the injuries that looked like claw marks.

"Look just drop, it ok besides you wouldn't understand," Shinji said as he tried to limp to his room but Misato stopped him.

"Don't try that excuse Shinji you have two guns and a bloodied sword on you that proves you've been up to something," Misato said as she was honestly trying to understand Shinji.

"JUST SHUT UP you don't get it people like you never get it," Shinji said as he seen people who couldn't understand his life.

"Shinji I don't want to sound cliché but let me in I just don't want you bottling up your emotions before you do something you'll regret," Misato said as she noticed the vampire like fangs in Shinji's mouth.

"I said it before, but you wouldn't understand. Asuka can't, you can't, no one but someone like me can." Shinji said before shutting his mouth.

"Look Shinji I want to know I can trust you if you're an EVA pilot just let me try and understand so don't act like the whole world is against you!" Misato countered as Asuka could see this was going to be messy unless one of them lets up.

'I gotta stop this before one of them does something stupid not like I care though,' Asuka saw as she just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Oh the whole world against me really Misato really no Human being on this planet could understand me sense I was young after my mother died I've been seen as an outcast something people didn't want in their face and you think you can understand that!" Shinji yelled as he didn't know in his rage he let a slip of the tongue when he said human.

To bad Misato caught it. "Well wouldn't that point out that you can't understand yourself Shinji sense your human," Misato countered as Asuka could tell what's about to come next.

"I'M ONLY HALF HUMAN THE OTHER HALF IS VAMPIRE!" Shinji said in rage as he let out his secret.

"Shinji what are you talking about vampires don't exist," Misato countered before Shinji disappeared right there and reappeared holding the fridge in one hand.

"Then WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL THIS!" he yelled as his eyes turned red before returning to the normal color. Misato saw as Shinji put the fridge down before using his vampire like speed to go to his room locking the door behind him.

"Wait Shinji!?" she called but the door was already closed.

"Well if you ask me he'll be out of here by morning so you might want to talk to him," Asuka said yawning before going to her room.

Misato then just waited out of the room, she honestly had no idea what to say after that outbreak. She didn't think, and still had her doubts, that vampires did exist. She attempted to knock, but stopped short. She just didn't know what to say to calm him down.

"Misato I know your there I can hear your heart beat," Shinji called from his room surprising Misato.

"Sorry Shinji but I know I'm your guardian because of NERV but trust me if I accepted taking care of you because of my job you wouldn't have much of a smile on my face, the truth is that I see myself in you because my father died in front of my eyes in second impact so for a while I just isolated myself so if anything I should know how it feels to be an outcast more than anyone it was only thanks to Ritsuko and a certain someone who shall not be named that I was able to make it out of that darkness Shinji if you ever want to talk even if it's a vampire thing then I'm here and trust me I won't tell anyone of your secret of," Misato said knowing Shinji and his vampire hearing could hear her.

She was leaving to her room when Shinji called out to her. "Misato I'm uh sorry I can tell you see me as though I was your own blood but please just don't tell anyone especially my father he would probably have me dissected in a heartbeat and most likely cause an incident in the vampire society and most likely cause a war," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Ok Shinji," Misato said as Shinji smiled behind the door.

"Thanks," he said before going to sleep.

"Your welcome Shinji and good night," Misato said before she went to bed herself.

(Afternoon)

Shinji was currently in his EVA as it was being launched. He saw the angel was a giant diamond in shape with a reflective surface. Shinji knew there was more to the Angel as most Angels had powers that could show. He could try Shamshels laser crystals so he could see what this Angel has up its sleeve.

It was difficult to try and focus the laser, but it did come close to hitting the angel when it showed it could do some damage, problem was it was too energy consuming and almost caused a blackout for Central Dogma.

"Shinji use, that laser wisely it drained power from central dogma," Ritsuko called through the comm.

"Got it," Shinji said before the angel fired its own laser hitting unit 1. Shinji screamed in pain as his Eva was knocked down with a gaping hole in its shoulder.

(Central Dogma)

"The pilot's vitals are all over the place!" Makoto called from his spot as Maya had similar thoughts.

"Cut nerve connections now!" Ritsuko ordered even though she knew there was something different about Shinji.

"On it," Maya said as she was disconnecting the nerves.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji was in a lot of pain he lost consciousness and succumbed to sleep.

(Scene break)

Shinji came too as he looked around and saw Rei. "So what does my guest want?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Why do you pilot Eva?" She asked simply as he looked to her.

"Why do you?" He countered with the same question.

"I pilot because it is my purpose in life," Rei said as Shinji yawned.

"Well as far as I see it the EVA's are only good until the Angels are gone and when they are gone I don't think the Government would want to keep something that requires children to pilot," Shinji said as Rei was taken back a bit but she didn't show it.

"Then do you like your father?" the Albino girl asked.

"Honestly I downright despise him I'd rather see him dead or begging for forgiveness from me before his life is extinguished," Shinji said as Rei walked closer to Shinji. Shinji then caught her hand before she could slap him. "Looks like I struck a nerve you may think he cares for you but to him your just a girl with a use nothing more nothing less," Shinji said as Rei was feeling something build up inside her.

"Your wrong he is a very kind man," Rei countered defending the commander.

"Really then I guess ditching your only son and calling him useless falls under your form of the term kindness," Shinji countered as Rei sent a glare. "Now how are we going to defeat the Angel?" Shinji asked.

"After performing the test it was deemed necessary to snipe the Angel from outsides its range of detection," Rei said as Shinji shrugged.

"I can deal with that," Shinji said as Rei left.

Shinji then noticed an IV to draw blood from him as he sighed in annoyance. "Crap going to need another feeding soon," Shinji said as he hated when this happens.

(With Ritsuko)

Ritsuko was looking over Shinji's blood as last time she noticed something in Shinji's blood that shouldn't be there. She tried many tests to see what was wrong with it but she didn't find a single match to any known cancer or disease so it was her assumption that it was a new disease. But as she was holding another blood sample she nicked herself on something hard and saw her blood get on the sample. Ritsuko quickly checked the sample to see if she had done any damage to it. But what she saw was amazing. She looked as Shinji's odd blood Cells were well eating her own blood cells almost like Shinji's was call her crazy a vampire.

"Amazing," she said in awe as she tried it with different blood samples and found the same results. Shinji's blood devoured her blood cells almost like it was performing its basic function. "I must show this to the commander," Ritsuko said as this data might be the source of Unit 1's abilities to absorb the Angels powers.

(Scene Break)

Shinji was getting close to needing to feed, thanks to the blood sample, but he couldn't, wouldn't, attack a human and hope the coven would be merciful towards him. The only other thing that was considered close to blood, outside synthetic, was LCL, but it never quenched his thirst. He needed to escape and find a safe house and grab some blood packs to feed from.

Shinji was waiting for the right time to act but he had to be careful or risk bringing out his feral vampire form. Shinji then got up and ripped the IV off him as he grabbed his cloths. As he was dressed Shinji headed for the door making sure no one saw him.

He ran to the nearest exit and started looking for the nearest safe house. Shinji was taking staggered steps as most people assumed he was anemic which in some cases was true. Shinji was almost upon the safe house hoping they still had some blood left. Shinji also noticed the Angel and saw it drilling into the ground most likely trying to get to NERV.

"Keep digging and dig on," Shinji wise cracked as he entered the safe house. He saw a vampire was up and walked up to him.

The vampire noticed Shinji and checked on him when he saw the half breed stager.

"Hey you ok?" the random vampire asked.

"Yeah I need blood before I go feral," Shinji said as the Vampire nodded and helped him up.

"Don't worry we'll get you filled up as now," the vampire said as he carried Shinji to where they keep their blood supply.

Shinji was grateful for some help.

(Scene Break)

Gendo was interrupted by Ritsuko as she came in with some files.

"Gendo-kun, there's something about Shinji that's different. Something that may explain why Unit-01 is able to do what it can do." Gendo looked at the bottle blonde after she said that before being handed a file.

(Scene Break)

Shinji finally started feeling better, and could feel that he was becoming more lucid. Thanks to the vampire that aided him. He still needed to be ready for fighting the angel, and he had to get back and get his stuff as well.

When Shinji got his fill he stood up and stretched before he headed to NERV. As Shinji headed to NERV he felt something foreboding like something wasn't right. He felt as though the Vampire world could be on the verge of being exposed.

As Shinji entered NERV the feeling only grew stronger as he headed to the locker room he arrived at his locker and opened it and found his plug suit there as he noticed something different about it. The arms they were bulkier around the hands which Shinji always noticed his plug suit was skin tight. Shinji saw a note attached to it and saw it was from Gendo as he recognized his father's hand writing.

"Come to my office after the operation and enjoy the new plug suit," it read as Shinji felt something wasn't right. Shinji stripped himself of his clothing except his underwear before he put on the plug suit which he had to admit was much more comfortable than the old one.

"Well father let's see what your planning," Shinji said before he headed to his EVA.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Unit 1 were next to Shinji's school as Unit 1 had a sniper and Unit 2 piloted by Rei had a giant shield.

"Ok you ready Rei?" Shinji asked with a grin.

"I am prepared for this mission," Rei said as he smiled.

(In Central Dogma)

"Hey don't get barbequed again blood sucker," Asuka called from her spot in Dogma.

"Asuka!" the Major scolded as Shinji laughed.

(With Shinji)

"Hey hit me once shame on you hit me twice shame on me," Shinji wise cracked as he was prepared at the sniper spot.

(Central Dogma)

"Oh screw you bloodsucker," Asuka insulted as she really hated vampires.

"Well Shinji prepare to receive the power of Japan," Misato called as she thought that sounded cool.

Shinji was ready to fire as well, but before he did he had to have one more retort.

"Well Asuka I would if you're offering, but I'm scared I might get rabies." Asuka was fuming at the fact that the bloodsucker got a last one in before he fired.

As the gun was fully charged Shinji let loose the power of Japan as the Angel also let loose its own laser. As they were about to collide they ended up swirling around each other before they both missed.

"Crap hurry up and recharge you gun," Shinji said as the Angel already let loose another blast. "Crap not again," Shinji cursed as he closed his eyes, he hated his life sometimes.

But the laser never hit as when Shinji opened them he saw Rei holding the shield against the Angels laser. "Crap Rei!" Shinji called as he was worried about his friend/pain in the ass.

(In Central Dogma)

"Please tell me the positron cannon is, charged up," Misato asked as Maya checked.

"Yeah it's ready," Maya called as Misato went to comm. Links.

"Rei get out of the way Shinji fire now!" she ordered as Rei got out of the way.

But Gendo knew he had one edge over Shinji and soon he'll have two edges. The original prototype for the Dummy Plug was about to be put into use again and this time it will force Shinji's vampiric blood to boil when activated. He knew that Ritsuko would have it ready by the time this battle was over and soon his scenario would be back on track. 'I wonder how a vampire can handle the Dummy Collar,' Gendo thought as he found it a bit fitting.

(With Shinji)

When Rei got out of the way he fired as the shot was a bull's eye. "Yes!" he cheered as the Angel was dead. "Now time to gain a new power!" Shinji called before, he, drop the Positron cannon and jumped at the Angel with his EVA. The lights and Shinji's arms and some on his plug suit were glowing as his eyes were turning into red slits similar to that of a vampire.

The EVA's mouth opened before it sunk its fangs into the Angel as the EVA absorbed its power Shinji noticed that his EVA's chest was glowing before it out right opened and the S2 core in it fired a laser similar to Ramiel. "Ladies and gentleman I got some bad ass fire power," Shinji said with a grin as he figured that weapon was a last resort.

(Scene break on the way to Gendo's office)

It was late as everyone was celebrating Shinji was heading to Gendo's office. Shinji had a foreboding feeling as he was almost upon Gendo's office. When he arrived at the door at the end of the long hallway he took a deep breath before opening the door and found the room to be a bit bright but he could see the Tree of Sephiroth on the ceiling.

"Ok old man I'm here so what do you want?" Shinji demanded as Gendo looked at him.

"I am aware of what you are as a half vampire," Gendo said surprising Shinji. He knew Misato didn't tell him but the only person to figure it out would be…, Ritsuko.

"Ok so you know my secret what you're going to black mail me or dissect me or something," Shinji said as he wished he had his gear with him.

"None of that really be honest I would like to use your blood to our advantage," Gendo said as Ritsuko came behind him. She then slapped a collar onto Shinji as the lights on it activated.

"What the hell is this thing," Shinji said as he tried to take it off but it wouldn't come undone.

"That would be the dummy collar and you are now its test subject. Ritsuko activate it," Gendo ordered as the bottle blond nodded. She took out a device before pressing a button on it. The lights on the collar came on as Shinji felt something stab into his neck. Shinji soon felt weird as it felt like his blood was boiling, his eyes turned red as his fangs elongated. Shinji could feel and see what he was doing but he wasn't in control as he looked at Gendo with a crazed berserker look in his eyes.

"Now Shinji go and kill some vampires," Gendo said as inside Shinji was shocked at what Gendo was ordering him to do. Shinji's body acted on its own accord as it ran out of the room in a berserker like way to fulfill the order that it was given and with it being night time no doubt there will be a blood bath.

(Scene break)

The Coven was in pandemonium as Shinji was destroying every vampire that his eyes caught. They saw the collar on Shinji how it had lights and seem to have stabbed into his neck they knew that Shinji wasn't in control. The Death dealers had to keep Shinji at bay or kill him to protect the coven.

"We need to draw Shinji out of the Coven I have an idea," a Death Dealer with a coat said as they drew Shinji out of the Coven base.

"What's the plan?" the second death dealer asked.

"Look up," he said as he saw it was a full moon.

"Ok I ask are you nuts!" he yelled as the leader glared at the guy for calling him nuts.

"Look just, distract, him I'll go get the Lycan who will help us," the vampire said before he ran to Shinji's apartment.

(Scene break)

The Vampire arrived at the flats just when Asuka was going out late at night. "You lycan!" the vampire called as Asuka saw him and took out her gun before pointing it at him. "Wait I mean no harm I just need your help," the vampire said as Asuka kept it pointed at him but took her finger off the trigger.

"Ok one who are you blood sucker and two why do you need my help?" the German Lycan asked as she didn't trust vampires as far as she could throw them.

"My name is, Tetsuro Fujiyama, and see, one of my fellow vampires has gone berserk thanks to a collar that was most likely forced onto him. I believe you know him as Shinji Ikari," the vampire said as Asuka didn't see why this had anything to do with her.

"And why should I help that baka as far as I can tell he's just another bloodsucker who deserves to die," Asuka said as she hated vampires.

"Because he's only half a vampire his mother was forced to become a vampire when she was attacked by a; rouge, and when she was pregnant with him at the time vampiric blood was fused into his body. He didn't have a choice and he's just more of an outcast in any society. That's why he became a death dealer to find his place and to at least feel that he belongs in a society where he would not be looked down upon for being half human and half vampire," Tetsuro said as Asuka looked down as she thought.

'He's just like me when I was turned into a Lycan because some ass hole Lycan decided to make a meal out of me I was rescued by other Lycans. They accepted me into the pack and treated me like family more than mama or papa ever did, they raised me from the ground up and practically adopted me even if it wasn't legal. But I still felt tied to my human past and felt like an outcast even when they treated me like they would treat another natural born lycan. Shinji he had no one but his mother while I had everyone that was the only difference between us. And when I left the pack they wished me the best of luck in finding my place in this world,' Asuka thought as she lowered her gun. "Fine I'll help take me to him," Asuka said as the Death Dealer nodded happy that Asuka would help.

"This way," he said as they used their enhanced speed to get to Shinji.

(Scene break)

The duo arrived at the scene and saw the Death Dealers keeping their distance from Shinji. Shinji saw Asuka and Tetsuro and attacked as Tetsuro got out of the way. Asuka jumped out of the way as she looked at the moon. "Time to go full wolf," Asuka said as she transformed into her Lycan form.

Her form didn't look like most Lycans no it looked more like a feminine wolf man that has an elegant tail, perfectly clawed hands, a her legs were elegant as they resembled a wolf, her head was that of a beautiful wolf with her eyes a perfect blue like your almost looking into an elegant crystal.

Asuka then howled to the full moon as she was ready to fight Shinji and bring him to his senses. Shinji's claws extended as they looked more like blades instead of nails. Shinji attacked Asuka wildly but the German Lycan dodged every swipe. She then punched Shinji in the gut knocking him back. But Shinji coughed a little getting back into normal. Shinji looked at Asuka with his red eyes before remembering her real quick he grabbed his head for a little bit before beginning his attack again.

Asuka saw this as when ever Shinji looked into her eyes he gains some control back but quickly loses it. 'I see if I can make him look into my eyes long enough I might be able to get him back to normal,' Asuka thought as she kept fighting.

When Shinji tried to use both hands to stab Asuka she used her clawed hands and clasped her hands onto Shinji's before she made him look into his eyes. It w as full five minutes of trying to overpower the other before Shinji let go and grabbed his head. **"A**Su**Ka heLP **m**E,"** he pleaded in between growls.

'Don't, worry; Shinji just keep fighting it,' the German werewolf thought as she attacked again. Shinji saw it coming and jumped over her before charging at Asuka wildly.

Shinji was getting more predictable as she saw his battle style wasn't what it was when they first met it was wild like a crazed animal gone berserk. Asuka then grabbed Shinji and lifted him up to her eyes before the half breed started roaring in pain again. "**AS**Uka T**He CoL**Lar**,"** the vampire boy said before Asuka looked at the thing around his neck. She quickly grabbed it and tore it off with her superior strength of her Lycan form.

Shinji started coming down as the marks on his neck healed. Shinji's eyes returned to their normal color as he fell asleep.

"Take him home I think some vampires aren't going to be too happy with him until they are explained the whole story," Tetsuro said as Asuka in her Lycan form nodded. She quickly headed home so she could put Shinji in his room.

(Scene break)

Luckily for Asuka Misato had an all nighter so she was currently at work. Asuka in her Lycan form transformed back to normal and placed Shinji in bed even thought she was but ass naked.

She quickly headed to her room as to get a spare change of clothes. When she was changed into her PJ's sense she had to keep watch of Shinji tonight she headed to his room and sat next to his bed. Asuka had brought some Tomato juice for him and his spare blood packet she found the other day and placed it next to his bed for when he wakes up.

"He's just like me someone who feels like an outcast just as much as I do accept he has to feel the rotten end of it," Asuka said as she didn't think Vampires would outcast their own even if they had human blood.

It was soon that Shinji began waking up as Asuka he looked at Asuka. "Is this another dream?" he asked as he felt sore.

"No," Asuka said as she handed him some water.

"Good because then that means that everything that happened hours ago was real," Shinji said sadly as he drank the water with the medicine for headaches.

"Shinji you're just like me," Asuka said as Shinji laughed a little. "What's so funny," She asked with a glare.

"Sorry it's just that, that was the first time you called me by my name, Asuka," Shinji said as Asuka took notice to what Shinji said.

"I see well your one to talk you called me by my name just now also," Asuka said as they both laughed. Shinji took the blood packet from the table and helped himself to all the blood in it sense he was going to need it in the long run.

"So why did help me?" Shinji asked as Asuka sighed.

"Well we're alike we both are outcasts in our own way but you got the bitter end for being part human. I got the better end because I was turned into a Lycan so I had it better, so sorry," Asuka said blushing.

"Hey it's no problem Asuka we're friends after all right," Shinji said surprising Asuka.

"Yeah friends," Asuka said with a small smile causing Shinji to smile.

(A month later)

Misato, Shinji, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke were in a; VTOL that was heading to the fleet the Over the Rainbow to pick up Asuka's EVA. Toji was excited to be with Misato on this trip and was glad Shinji invited him; Kensuke was geeking out at seeing a military fleet but Asuka was just staring out the window seeing the ship that held her EVA.

"Something wrong Asuka?" Shinji asked as Asuka turned to him.

"Oh nothing it's just it's been a while sense I was last in my EVA just trying to remember what it was like to be in it y'know," Asuka said before looking back out the window.

"Hey it's your EVA and I bet you you'll still be able to sink with it," Shinji said making Asuka smile.

"Shinji," she called as Shinji paid attention. "Thanks," she said as Shinji nodded.

"No problem," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Ok everyone buckle up we're coming in for a landing," Misato said as everyone was already fastened to their seats.

(Scene break)

After the VTOL had landed Shinji and Asuka were looking around as Toji hat flew off. Shinji easily caught it and gave it back to Toji. "Toji next time keep the hat tied to you or something," Shinji said as Toji nodded.

"Thanks Shin-man," Toji said as he took his hat back.

Shinji walked over to where Asuka was looking at the boat with her EVA in it as she looked at it. Misato was walking unaware of a familiar face coming behind her. "Misato College Casanova behind you," Shinji said as he walked by not even looking as Misato looked at Kaji.

"Oh not you again Kaji!" she yelled pointing at Kaji.

"My Katsuragi it's been a while," Kaji said with a playful smile on his face.

"Unfortunately I wanted it to be forever," she countered as she was glad Shinji warned her first.

"Oh Asuka it's been ages," Kaji called to Asuka as the German growled at him manically. "Oh did something happen while you were traveling the world under NERVs radar," Kaji asked as he had a hunch Asuka was in her own world tour like a wayward traveler.

"That's none of you damn business baka Kaji," Asuka countered as Misato smirked.

"Wow Kaji it looks like your luck with the ladies has finally run out," Misato smirked as Kaji shrugged.

"Oh well there are other fish in the sea," he said before he was heading inside the ship.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Asuka were exploring the ship sense they were with NERV as Misato was currently arguing with the captain about the sea being his jurisdiction and having to wait till the docked in Shinjuku-2.

"Hey Shinji I have an idea," Asuka said as Shinji looked at her. "I'm listening," Shinji said as Asuka smirked.

"Let's go see my EVA unit 2," Asuka said as she hoping Shinji would agree.

"Sure why not," Shinji said before they started heading to the VTOL to go to the boat holding the EVA.

(With Misato)

Misato was grumbling she was stuck with Kaji while Toji and Kensuke were admiring the control room. "Kaji not a word not a single solitary word," Misato said as she knew one thing. 'I'd rather be a vampire like Shinji then deal with Kaji,' she mentally agreed as she knew Shinji wouldn't turn her even if she asked.

"Well Katsuragi how did you find Asuka after she went missing?" Kaji asked as Misato glared at him.

"You mean after you lost her not even a week after I left," Misato countered as Kaji put his hands up defensively. "Touchy subject I get it," Kaji said as he noticed a VTOL fly off to the boat holding the EVA.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Asuka got out of the VTOL and were now on the boat that held Unit 2 in it. Asuka looked at her EVA longingly as it's been a long time sense she last saw it. Hell she was surprised it wasn't scrapped but it was still her EVA it was what gave her purpose in life before the pack took her in. She walked over to her EVA that was submerged in LCL before putting her hand on the cold red armor of it.

"It's been a while," she said to herself as she looked at her EVA.

Shinji who was with her saw the look she was giving it as he walked up to her. "Nostalgia?" he asked as Asuka looked at him briefly before nodding.

"Yeah Unit 2 use to be my haven a place where I could isolate myself and no one would hurt me that was before I met the pack," Asuka explained as Shinji walked up to her.

"The pack who raised you meant a lot to you didn't, they?" Shinji asked as Asuka nodded as she kept looking at her EVA.

"Yeah they gave me a home a family that I lost and showed me there was more to life then EVA and showed me that I wasn't alone in the world," Asuka said as Shinji decided to ask something.

"Hey Asuka if you don't mind if you loved them so much why did you leave?" he asked as Asuka looked at him before looking down.

"They didn't sent me away or anything they once told me that some Lycans leave the pack to make their own or explore the world, I wanted to see the world y'know and well I saw it all from the US to England, hell to even Scotland," Asuka said as with a smile at seeing so many amazing things in the world.

It was then that the boat shook violently and the alarms went off.

Asuka looked out the porthole as outside there was a giant fish in the water. "Crap an Angel," Asuka said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of something's she thought she would never use again. From her pocket were her old A10 connector clips as when she looked at them she was filled with a nervousness she had never felt before.

'What if sense I rejected EVA all those years ago it'll reject me?' she thought as Shinji saw her nervousness.

Shinji placed his hand on her shoulder making Asuka look at him surprised. "Don't worry; Asuka you can do it after all you have more training then me," Shinji said making Asuka smirk.

"Your right I am the great Asuka Langley Suryu the beautiful Lycan of the night and ace EVA pilot," Asuka said going back to her normal persona.

Asuka wished she brought her plug suit with her but knew not everyone can get what they want. So she exchanged her hair ribbons with her A10 connector clips as she oddly felt like something that was missing in her had return.

"Ok third child let's get in," Asuka said as Shinji had his A10 connector clips on also.

(With Misato)

When the Angel appeared Misato knew the EVA needed to be mobilized. "Crap an angel, mobilize the EVA!" Misato ordered but the captain had different thoughts in mind.

"No the sea is my jurisdiction and we won't need NERV to deal with this," the captain said making Misato glare at him.

It was then that Kaji noticed that the boat holding the EVA shroud rise up and turning into more of a cloak of a travelling warrior.

(In unit 2's entry plug)

"Ok Asuka your EVA your rules," Shinji said with a grin making Asuka smirk.

"Ok then let's play a game of leapfrog Lycan style," Asuka said before she made Unit 2 jump high in the air ditching the tarp. The EVA then pounced and leaped like a wolf as Shinji was smirking.

(Outside)

The EVA landed on the ship that carried an umbilical cable which Asuka then made her EVA attached to its back.

(In Unit 2's plug)

"Ok we got full power now how do we deal with this angel?" Asuka asked as she saw the Angel had a pretty thick skin.

"Asuka duck!" the day walker called before making Unit 2 duck and cover when the Angel came up from the side of the ship and tried to eat it. Shinji caught a glimpse of something red in the Angels mouth before the Angel was back in the water. "Asuka the S2 engine is in its mouth," Shinji said as Asuka smirked.

"So we go in and rip it out," Asuka said as Shinji had a better idea.

"We're going to need a UN boat and we have to catch the Angel next time it jumps at us. When we do we shove its mouth full of artillery and kill it," Shinji said as Asuka liked that plan.

"Misato did you get that?" the German Lycan asked over the comm. links.

(With Misato)

"Yeah ok we'll go with your plan Shinji," Misato said as Shinji's plan sounded fun.

(With Unit 2)

As the guns were ready unit 2 was in a stance that resembled a beast. As; the Angel was coming in for another attack Asuka braced herself, as she and Shinji got into a synch that the EVA looked as unmovable as a mountain. The Angel flew at the EVA as the EVA caught it. It was pushed back but Asuka and Shinji held strong before forcing the Angel on the deck and forced its mouth open before the artillery were let loose into the angel making it blow up.

(In the Entry plug)

"I guess vampires and Lycans aren't so different after all," Asuka said as she made sure the comm. links were off.

Shinji smiled as he could here Misato sigh in relief and everyone but Kaji cheer.

(TBC)

ESKK: finally finished this I hope I live up to everyone expectations sense this fic was fucking 16 pages long but I see that as a win for me so leave a review.


End file.
